


Darling

by scribblingfangirl



Series: the witcher reader inserts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl
Summary: Jaskier goes all out on your anniversary and for the first time, you might not hate PDA.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & You, Jaskier | Dandelion x Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion x You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: the witcher reader inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135562
Kudos: 1





	Darling

Groaning, you ran your hand through your hair and grabbed some strands, pulling at them. You rolled your eyes as your mobile phone beeped, signalling that you received yet another message from Yennefer. Ignoring it, and finally setting the phone on silent, after having received enough annoyed looks to last you a lifetime, you just stuck your pencil between your teeth. Your eyes raced over the papers, trying desperately to understand what you were reading.

It felt as if no time had passed, maybe because you didn’t make any progress when you flinched due to Yen’s voice a few minutes later. “Y/N! Nice to see that my best friend is ignoring me again!” she said, throwing her bag full of heavy books down at the ground, barely missing your feet, and sat down beside you with a big sigh. Yet again annoyed looks were thrown in your direction, but your peers quickly looked away, when they saw Yen. She had that effect on people, as student body president nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

After she had pushed some of your stuff away, accidentally knocking some of your books off the table onto your lap, she started to spread out her own and finally took a proper look at you. Her expression changed from irritated to worried. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’re crying.”

“Really? Thanks for telling me, I had no idea!”, you huffed sarcastically, put your arms on the table and buried your face in them. It was hopeless anyway.

Yen cautiously pulled out a book from under your arm, looked at it and grunted as she saw the title. “Physics, hm? That bad? I told you, that you could always ask me… or Geralt.” She knew how you felt about that subject, but still liked to taunt you.

Suddenly the table was rather interesting and you started to pick at little wood splinters. “You guys are geniuses in chemistry, at mixing and, especially, blowing things up! This is… about gravity and the light incidence angle. I’m freaking out Yen! I have homework for tomorrow, which will be graded and I can’t solve it! Additionally, I should be studying for my music exam, which is just great as a tone-deaf person.”

“You’re not tone deaf Y/N.” This made you look up.

“Yeah? Tell that to Jaskier. Do you know how far apart the notes have to be for me to be able to pick up if you’re playing the major scale up or down? He basically had to press the notes at the opposite ends of the piano… Where is he anyway? I don’t think that I’ve seen him this week, and it’s already Thursday,” you whispered into your hands as you saw the librarian turning around the corner, searching for the cause of the noise that made so many students turn their head away from their school work.

She just shrugged her shoulders. “Dunno, haven’t seen much of Geralt either. It is exam week, after all, maybe they finally stopped gaming, left their bunker and are studying… somewhere else in this building?” she added when you hopefully started to look around. “Listen,” she put her hands on your forearms, “I know that you’re not only stressing about the grades. Yours and Jaskiers anniversary or something is coming up right?”

“Yeah… I’m just afraid that he will go all out. You know him and I’m just not the kind of girl who likes that stuff. I like him for him, for the awkward and cute nerd he is. I don’t need him to play the role of the big and beloved theatre guy. I don’t mind that he has all these girls fawning over him during theatre productions but at the end of the day… Well, I’m just not a big fan of PDA.” 

“‘t might be too late for that,” you could hear Yen mumble to herself.

“Come again?”

“Nothing!” she replied quickly, smiling and shrugging her shoulders. Then she started to work on her stuff again.

You opened your mouth to start protesting, already raising your hand to tickle her, completely forgetting the environment you were in, as the bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch.

In lightning speed Yen was standing beside you, all her things neatly packed into her bag. “Saved by the bell! Come on, let’s wash away these tears and get you some food, you must be starving! Did you eat breakfast?”

You hadn’t. “Hm! It’s delicious!”, you hummed a while later, after finally having gotten some food.

“Y/N, you’re eating a salad and there isn’t even any dressing on it,” Yen said, suspiciously ogling your food. With a quick motion, she picked up some of the leaves with her fork and stuffed them into her mouth.

“Hey! You have your own food!” you protested while protectively holding your arms over your tray.

“But I needed to see if your food was spiked or something. This tasted like nothing! How can you find this delicious?”

“If you had studied for three hours straight and were famished like me, you’d find it delicious too,” you mumbled, you fork hovering over your cake this time, because who cares about an order? Everything lands in the same spot anyways.

You were so invested in stuffing yourself with food before Yen could get another dumb idea, that you didn’t even hear the music, the moment it started playing through the speakers in the cafeteria. You only realised that something was off, when you saw that Yen hadn’t touched her food in a while, was looking at something or someone behind you and that the rest were oddly quiet as well.

Swallowing the last bite you had just taken, you turned around while cleaning your mouth with a napkin and saw Jaskier, and a grumpy looking Geralt, standing at the entrance of the mess hall. Both held a ukulele in their hands. “What the….”

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you,” Jaskier started to sing, playing his ukulele perfectly timed to the music and walked in your direction while Geralt was awkwardly trying to get into the rhythm with him and trailed a few feet behind. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?”

Jaskier turned around to Geralt, who just rolled his eyes and grunted at whatever face your boyfriend made, nonetheless, taking a big breath. “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darlin’ so it goes, some things were meant to be!”

A big smile spread across your face as you heard Geralt sing, you couldn’t believe it! You started blushing, hiding your face in your hands, as Jaskier jumped onto one of the tables, kicked a tray away and sang on. “Take my hand, take my whole life too!”

“‘cause he can’t help falling in love with you!” a lot of people suddenly sang, causing you to sneak a peek through your hands and see how the majority of the cafeteria had stood up. Your chin fell to the ground and you quickly moved your hands to hide your open mouth. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be!” Yen joined them.

You were shocked. Then you remembered her little slip up earlier and glared at her. That little… She knew it and she could have stopped it! She, however, just cheekily smiled at you and grabbed your hands, pulling you up from where you were sitting, while Jaskier jumped off the table he was still standing on.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too!” He handed his ukulele to Yen and took your hand instead.

“‘cause he can’t help falling in love with you,” Geralt and Yen sang.

“‘cause he can’t help falling in love with you,” the rest joined them.

Jaskier held your hand tightly as he leaned down, smiling at the way you brushed your hair out of your face with the other, clearly embarrassed by the attention you were getting, trying to do anything to hide your shaking hands so he wouldn’t realise it. Of course, he did, he knew everything about you and he wanted to know so much more. “But I can’t help falling in love with you!”

Maybe, just maybe after you had killed Jaskier for putting you through this, you might actually start to like PDA.


End file.
